This study aims to develop new equations that will better estimate the birth weight of babies of women with gestational diabetes. A comparison of ultrasound measurements of each fetus within 72 hours prior to birth with tape measure, skinfold caliper, and total body electrical conductivity (TOBEC) measurements taken within 24 hours after birth will be used to develop these new equations.